You Can't Tame The Sea
by ElleEcrivain
Summary: Marinette was a princess of the sea. It was her 18th birthday and she was supposed to make her first kill and take her throne. But when she meets Adrien, Captain of the Chat Noir, she can't find it in herself to kill him. Instead, she falls in love with him. (Mer!Marinette x Pirate!Adrien)
1. Chapitre Un

The weight of the pearls and shells woven into her hair pressed down upon her head, unnerving the young princess. The ceremonial decorations were customary, each mermaid wore their own set of finery upon their brows on their night of ascension.

This was to be the evening of her rebirth, her rite of passage. After this night she would truly be numbered among her sisters, a fully fledged denizen of the sea.

Tonight she would earn a name for herself, a name fit for an adult rather than a child.

As of now, she was unable to claim her title and throne from her grandmother, but by sunset she would be swimming back into the court and claiming it for her own. But for now, she bowed to her Grandmother.

The Queen of the Seven Seas was a proud mermaid, more ruthless and cunning than any other. She was the matriarch of their pod, a group larger than any other in the ocean. Their domain surrounded the Caribbean islands but their reach extended far out into the world. When she would claim the throne tonight she would become one of the most powerful mermaids in all the great ocean.

She bowed her head as she presented herself to Grandmother as a child for the last time. Her stomach turned as she regarded the throne she would soon sit on. It was made of bones. The first kill of every Matriarch was added to this pile and it grew as centuries passed. Tonight she would add a new set to the collection.

After passing the inspection of her grandmother, she left the court behind. She began to swim upwards, leaving the magical city and ascending to the surface. This was meant to be her first trip, which would be followed with yearly ascents to see the stars and moon on the anniversary of her birth.

But in fact, the curious little mermaid had been to the surface many times before. Perhaps even more than her ancient grandmother who followed their traditions.

And much like every previous trip, it took a long time to reach the rolling waves. Her people lived far below the surface, this ability granted by the magic flowing through their veins. Most ordinary creatures could not survive in the crushing depths.

As she swam, she pondered. She had already chosen her name, something that she had once heard spoken by a human.

 _Marinette_.

It was barely a whisper in her memories but she had clung to the rhythm of that word for years, yearning to be addressed as such. She was not sure why she was so compelled to love the sound of it but it did not change the fact that she was so very fond of it. It was more than a name to her, it _felt_ right. She was certain that Fate meant for her to have heard it and held tightly so that one day the name could be hers.

Yet she still had to earn it.

So Marinette swam.

But she did not smile like she ought to.

~ o 0 o ~

The smell of blood was what attracted her to the scene. With a nose that could sense better than a shark's, she adjusted her course to intersect with the battle. She sped through the dark waters, heading up towards the surface where light cast the waves orange and dark shapes sunk slowly towards the depths.

One body had sunk far into the deep and was the first she came upon. A large man, fat and heavy, with swallowed flesh and a knife sticking out of his chest drifted past her. His blood still oozed faintly in the currents and her fangs descended eagerly. She ached to descend upon his flesh and feast, to sink her teeth into the folds of fat and _rip_. She resisted the urge because it would be a waste of her 'first taste'... and because it horrified her. She averted her eyes, ashamed.

There were dozens of bodies, it seemed like a skirmish had taken place between _three_ different groups. That would explain why there were two hulking shipwrecks. They were both blasted to pieces, wreckage and debris clogging the water. The two ships, sinking into the depths, trailed corpses and wreckage. Bloated men, drowned or murdered, littered the waves, easy meals for the sharks and any seagull that dared to swoop down. The sharks sped away when they spotted her. Even the great white beasts knew to fear her. The birds above could not see her beneath the waves, but if she surfaced, they would certainly flee.

One group of bodies was uniformed. Soldiers, she thought. They reminded her of the organized ranks of her kingdom, they seemed similar enough. Shiny buttons and boots, matching dark clothes, and all of them had fatal wounds.

She felt a little hope spark in her heart. Maybe she could steal one of these bodies and mark it up, then take it to her sisters. Maybe one was still at least a little alive. Maybe she could get away with little violence.

Marinette moved among the debris, scaring away everything in her path, searching the waste for something. The longer she investigated, the surer she was that there was nothing here for her.

This was not what she should look for, there was no fresh prey to be had among these poor dead souls. She needed to hasten onwards and find a more worthy candidate. But she couldn't tear herself away.

As she swam through the field of bodies, Marinette felt an unfamiliar burning in her eyes. She tried to blink it away but found it hard to focus on the strange pain when she felt so mournful for the tragedy that had undoubtedly occurred here.

Her time dwindled with every moment she wasted, why did she find it so hard to leave this place? Only filthy _humans_ had died here; there was nothing sorrowful about a small handful perishing in a battle. At least, there _should_ be nothing sobering about it. She should not feel pangs of sadness for these _humans_. They were savage, cruel, and _wicked_. They'd skin her alive and use her for sport until she died, all to get rich selling her scales. They would kill her just as soon as her kind would kill them.

Marinette felt hollow as she swam further upwards, reaching the waves that were kissed orange by the fading sun, and after a moment she broke the surface. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, using her lungs for the first time in weeks. Her gills continued to flutter in the water along her ribs, and she almost felt lightheaded. She _loved_ to breathe. Of course, she wasn't supposed to have ever done it before, but she had never been very good at following the rules.

But the ceremony was not something she could avoid. So she renewed her efforts to find someone living among the wreckage. It took another while.

He wore black, she could see that from afar. As she swam closer she could tell that he was hardly lucid and the only reason that he was still afloat was the large barrel that he clung to with white fingers. He and his barrel had drifted just far enough from the sinking ships to avoid being pulled along into the crushing depths.

Marinette knew that she was supposed to be a ferocious child of the seas; she was meant for the maiming and killing and _delicious_ ripping of flesh. She was to be one of the ocean's deadliest weapons. Even though she was but a timid youngling she could easily kill this human, perhaps _effortlessly_ so because of his weakened state. This was exactly what she had been looking for. She had him completely within her power.

This was the moment. This was her test. The sun was slipping beneath the waves and time was running short. She examined her prey, curiosity overtaking her urgency.

He was half conscious, weak, and… and he was _beautiful_. Her heart stopped.

He looked like a god. He looked like Calypso herself had created him from sea foam and sunshine. Her mouth parted in wonder as her fangs slid back up into her gums.

He had light hair, and though it was wet, she was reminded of the sun's warm rays. They died now on the horizon, yet his hair continued to shine gold like the heavens. His handsome face was incomprehensive, his lips looked full and achingly soft. Without thought, she reached out to caress his face, their bodies drifting in the waves as she absently stroked hair away from his eyes.

He was divine. She couldn't understand his beauty; she thought that humans were all ugly, horrible creatures. That man earlier certainly had been.

His eyes fluttered at her. The green gems sparkled in the fading light, catching and reflecting it playfully. His expression was unfocused and pained but he was not dead and he bore no wounds. He must have just been knocked from his ship.

Slowly, his gaze met hers. Marinette had never seen such beauty, or such enchanting eyes.

And the little mermaid had never seen anything so miraculous as the perfect faith— something very unique to humans— that filled his eyes as he regarded her.

Something changed in her. She felt it in her heart; the world seemed to suddenly all revolve around _him_.

As she looked at his face, into his half-lidded stare, and she realized that she could not kill him. She would _die_ for this human, which would most ultimately happen if she saved his life.

In the fading light she found a distant ship with a dark speck for a flag. It was his. It had to be. He was dressed unlike the others in the water, he wore all black, unlike their mismatched clothing or navy uniforms. That ship must be his. She had to take him there. She _had_ to save him.

She was not sure why, but she would do anything for this man… Human or not.

Desperately, Marinette began to tug him towards the boat. He was an awkward burden, but for a mermaid it was not too difficult to drag him through the water.

The sun had almost set. The moon was still hours from rising, but her deadline was at hand. 18 years she had spent delaying the inevitable, and soon, she would die.

He blinked at her, his teeth chattering, uncomprehending of the danger he was in. Did he realize what she was? Did he care?

Frantically, she sought a way to tow him through the water to that ship. If she did not make haste he would die of the cold and her sacrifice would be in vain. She could not let that be.

There- a _rope_. It was tangled and knotted but she grabbed it. Green Eyes watched her with little energy, hardly a help at all. Nonetheless, she tied the rope around his barrel and clung tightly to the other end.

The next half hour was grueling. By the time Marinette had dragged Green Eyes close to the large ship the sun was gone. It had slipped beneath the horizon and taken her last hope with it.

The sight of the ship seemed to stir something in Green Eyes. He blinked a few times as he clutched even tighter to his barrel. She began to circle the boat in hopes that someone would spot Green Eyes despite the dark. After another while, just when she thought all was lost, a small boat began to be lowered to the surface of the water.

She was very fortunate that it did.

Marinette could feel the distressed calls of her sisters in her heart, could sense their anger and betrayal. She had failed them _all_ this night and their hunt was beginning.

This time, _she_ was the prey.

Marinette turned back to the human, hoping to see his face again before she would have to watch him leave.

His green eyes were fixed on her and his mouth was parted in awe. She marveled that there was still no fear in his gaze. It was ernest and wondering, not a trace of terror to be seen.

She reached for one of his hands, laying hers on his fingers. She wanted to spend every last moment of her life by his side.

The young man clung to her hand like it was a lifeline, holding fast to her gaze just as fiercely. There was something between them, like an invisible tether. Her heart beat accelerated.

The sky was rapidly darkening and the wind was chilling their bones. Stars began to peek out in the heavens. An ancient sadness settled in her heart. She had met Green Eyes such a short time ago, and now, their limited tarry together was ending.

She tried to stretch their moment together into an infinity. She wanted to memorize the look in his eyes and hold it fast until her sisters ripped her apart. This was the first time in her life that she had been looked at with no wariness, no hesitation, and no contempt. The fact that there really was kindness and goodness in a human overwhelmed her. It went against everything she had ever been taught.

Did anyone else of her kind know the truth? Could it be that they just didn't care? She didn't want to be one of them, she decided. She was glad that she had found this human.

She didn't want to look away but she couldn't help glancing around. She should swim away as soon as he was safe, she didn't want to lead the other mermaids here. They'd surely kill the whole crew in their rage.

"What is it?" A voice rasped. She looked back at Green Eyes. Even his voice, rough with salt water, was beautiful.

"My sisters will come for me. I will have to go."

His grip on her fingers became tighter. Panic flooded his eyes and her heart ached.

"Don't go, please." He said, his voice growing stronger. She hesitated, but that strange thing inside of her that had changed tugged on her heart and she knew that she could not leave him. Green Eyes's eyebrows smoothed and his expression loosened.

"Alright," She whispered.


	2. Chapitre Deux

Adrien Noir had had a very long day. From getting captured by a rival crew, to then running into a naval ship, and then being rescued by a mermaid.

Adrien could hardly believe that he was still alive— but there were more pressing matters. He fought against the shellshocked bleariness that had gripped him ever since he plummeted from his ship into the freezing waters below. Strong arms pulled him into the boat and he kept hold of _her_ hand. Despite his efforts he nearly collapsed onto the floor; he was so _weary_ and _cold_. He gritted his teeth. The crew members in the rowboat dragged _her_ aboard as well. She did not resist them, going limp and sagging once she was on a solid surface.

He looked up. Nino and Luka were there in the boat. Good. They were always the most understanding of his crazy ideas. Their greetings cut off as they realized just what they'd pulled onto the rowboat along with their captain. The sound of weapons being drawn spooked the mermaid and she hissed, dropping Adrien's hand as she pressed herself against the furthest edge of the boat. He angled his body reflexively, shielding hers with his own.

He didn't think before he threw his hand out at his friends. "Stop," He ordered. His voice and his arm quivered but he held firm. "Put those down."

"Adrien— she's a bloody merm—"

"I'm aware Nino." Adrien barked, patience thin. A tense moment passed.

"Yes... Captain." Nino said reluctantly, lowering his revolver. Luka had already sheathed his scabbard.

Soft fingers wove between his and he gathered his strength.

"She saved my life and no one is to lay a finger on her." Adrien spoke forcefully. He did not doubt his first and second mate, but the idea that _anyone_ might hurt her sent panic reeling through him. He wasn't sure why it frightened him so badly, or why he was so strongly compelled to protect her, but he felt it within his very core.

"Of course." Luka said, resting a hand on Nino's shoulder. They were both extremely loyal but Luka was the much calmer of the two. It would take more than a mermaid to surprise him.

Wordlessly, Nino gave the captain a thick cloak. Adrien nodded at the two, and they passed the signal on to the rest of the crew to pull them up. Luka handed him a flask and Adrien took a swig gratefully. The weak, but fiery rum burned down his throat and helped to wake him.

Adrien turned back to his rescuer, giving her a soft smile. "It's going to be okay," He said. She smiled back, eyes shy. He beckoned her closer, and she scooted to him. As soon as she was close a hollowness in his chest filled. She nestled into his embrace, trembling, and he draped the large cloak around them. She clung tightly to him, fingers knotted into his shirt. He cradled her close as the small boat was lifted upwards.

Nino and Luka promptly found their seats, it was foolish to stand when the boat was being raised up like this.

"For now we keep this a secret." Adrien did not want to explain his mermaid encounter to the crew tonight. He was weary, cold, and wet. He planned to retreat to his quarters, figure out how to accommodate Marinette, and sleep for a _long_ time.

As he held her, Adrien wondered what she was thinking. He knew the stories of vicious sirens— hell, he'd seen one tear a man to shreds during his time in the royal navy. Why was this mermaid different? Did it matter? He supposed that it didn't matter why she was different it just mattered that she was.

"I want Chloe down to my quarters as soon as possible, I'll need her help." He hoped that she'd be able to help him figure out what his new companion could wear.

Nino nodded.

When the boat was lifted into their view, the crew cheered to see their captain, unperturbed by the presence of a refugee. Adrien was known for taking in many a stray.

"Back from the brink again, I see." Alix was closest, hanging from a rope with a wide grin.

"I'm not surprised," Max pressed through the throng holding his maps. "Shall we set a course sir?"

"Give the man a moment to breathe, Max." Nino said, stepping forward. "All of you lot! Get back to your posts! You can congratulate the captain on his ridiculous luck _after_ he's rested."

Adrien flashed him a grateful smile and Luka helped him slip through the crowd and reach the door to his quarters. The mermaid was quiet as he carried her through the front room. It was difficult work— he was exhausted— but the idea of letting anyone else carry her made him feel oddly ill. And it didn't look like she would be willing to let him go any time soon. Her fingers were still knotted in his shirt and she cowered against him.

"No one will hurt you," He promised. "I'll protect you."

She peered up at him with bluebell eyes, the most beautiful that he had ever seen. He could hardly believe that such a creature existed, let alone was in his arms.

Luka opened the door to his main room for them. Adrien stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do. He hadn't really thought this out. As if in answer to his thoughts, the mermaid pointed at the wooden tub in the corner of the room.

"We can have someone draw up seawater," Adrien said, frowning as he set her gently into the tub. Even though she was tiny, she had to sit on her curled up tail.

"I'm sorry about the tight fit." He wished that he could provide better accommodations for her.

She just shook her head, smiling softly. "It's alright."

He rested his hand on the side of the tub, still grimacing. Then he paused. She had closed her eyes, a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Are you alr—" Adrien's voice cut off as the mermaid's scales sloughed off, revealing a pair of soft, pale legs. The once empty tub was now containing a sludge of filmy seawater and shimmering pink scales.

She had legs. _Human_ legs.

Weak, uncoordinated legs.

His eyes bulged.

She tried to rise, but her legs trembled and she fell over. Adrien lurched forward to catch her and he pulled her upwards into his arms. Her deep blue eyes went wide with wonder as their gazes met. Her hand rose to softly rest on his cheek. It was then, as she was pressed flush into him, that he realized she was now completely lacking clothing. And, he also realized, she didn't seem to understand that fact.

There was a soft cough from the door and he glanced over. Luka was pointedly looking away with a neutral expression, coughing into his hand. Adrien's cheeks reddened and he quickly reached for the discarded cloak and helped her stand, draping the dark fabric over her body. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she said nothing.

It was at that moment that Chloe chose to burst into the room, Nino on her heels. He carried a small pile of garments, obviously at Chloe's command.

"I thought you said she was a mermaid, Nino." Chloe huffed, pivoting on her heel to glare at the first mate.

"She was!" He balked. Chloe turned back to Adrien, fire in her eyes.

"It's true, Chloe. She had a tail until a moment ago." Adrien said, helping his not quite-mermaid to sit on the edge of his large king sized bed. "The scales are in the tub if you'd like proof."

Chloe sniffed, eying the girl. She huffed again. "Well?" She demanded, looking back at the men. Adrien raised his eyebrow, mystified.

"Out with you!" She exclaimed.

He flushed again and the other men filed out, but he lingered. "This is Chloe," He said rather belatedly. "She's going to help you find something to wear." The little mermaid frowned a little, but nodded.

"Adrien," Chloe said, glaring.

He quickly slipped out the door and shut it behind him. His first and second mates had left, hopefully to do something useful, so Adrien sat down in his armchair. His exhaustion returned in force and he slumped back. He could hardly believe everything that had happened in the past hour.

He rested his head in his hands, trying to keep the image of the mermaid who was no longer a mermaid out of his mind. But it was of little use. Her soft, creamy skin and beautiful, supple curves were seared into his mind.

He just had to pray that soon he could sleep and rest his mind. Perhaps then he could get that bloody image out of his head.

~ o 0 o ~

Adrien jolted awake in his chair when the door to his bedchamber opened. He had dozed off for a moment. Chloe entered, carrying a few garments with her. They were probably things that hadn't fit. She nodded to him, and closed the outer door behind her.

Adrien stepped through the doorway into the chamber. The mermaid sat at the edge of the bed, watching the fire dancing in a nearby lantern. She was wearing a modest pink nightgown. Her dark hair had been freed of its pearls and intricate styling. She turned, meeting his gaze.

"You look beautiful," He said.

Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, smiling bashfully. "Thank you. And thank you for your hospitality," She said.

"It's the least I could do for you. You saved my life." He sat on the other corner of the bed. "What's mine is yours."

She looked back up and nodded. Their eyes met and he felt lost at sea.

"What's your name?" He asked, realizing that he didn't yet know it.

"Marinette," She twisted her fingers together, eyes wide and soft.

"Marinette," Adrien repeated, a smile on his lips.

Marinette hesitated, but she stood on shaky legs and walked a few steps toward him. He met her halfway, arms reflexively winding around her as she nestled into his embrace. As soon as he was holding her an ache in his chest was soothed away, and he closed his eyes.

"You feel it too," He guessed. He felt her nod. "I don't understand it," He admitted.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Our souls are meant to be one," She said simply.

Adrien thought over her response. If he had learned anything during his time on the seas it was that every legend had a kernel of truth. And if mermaids existed, was it really so far a stretch to believe in soul mates?

"You said they'd come for you." Adrien said. "The other mermaids." He pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Yes," Marinette sighed. She hesitated before continuing. "It is very shameful to fail the test. Mers are expected to be fierce. I should have been able to return with a prize easily. If they claim I was killed by a shark or other sea creature it would look like I was weak. If they claim a human killed me than I was an utter embarrassment. However, if they knew the truth they would call me a traitor."

"For failing?"

"I didn't just fail." Marinette looked away. "I've turned my back on my sisters… On the ocean. On everything. I didn't just fail to kill a human, I _saved_ one."

Adrien took one of her hands in his own and gently squeezed it. He understood disappointing one's family to the point of getting disowned. He was fairly certain that if he showed up at his childhood home his father would kill him. After all, he'd tried before.

"My old life is dead now." Marinette said, looking thoughtful.

"I'm sorry." The grief he felt on her behalf was palpable. The strange, intense feelings that were rushing through him were unlike anything he had ever experienced. He did not love her— he hardly even knew her— but he knew that he could come to adore her with time. And he also knew that he'd do anything she asked him to, even die.

"I am with you now," She said. And then she smiled. Her eyes were drooping, and her posture was tired, but her beauty still hit him like canonfire. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you tired?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's so strange what humans sleep in," Marinette gestured to the bed. "Strange but nice."

"And what did you use to sleep?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I would wrap myself in kelp, so the currents couldn't pull me away from home." She shrugged. "I've never felt something so soft," She sat back down on the bed, eyes going wide with wonder as she sunk into the feather mattress.

There were not many fineries that Adrien still bothered with. He didn't care for many frivolous things, and he was limited to watch the weight of the things that he did want on board. To keep the ship fast, he didn't allow anyone on the crew— including himself— anything inordinately heavy. There were a _few_ fine things that he did appreciate, however. Lucky for him, a simple frame and a goose down mattress weren't too heavy to indulge in.

"Not all humans sleep in beds this soft. Many don't have the money. Er— you do have money where you come from, don't you?" Adrien frowned, wondering how to explain currency quickly. He was ready to rest.

Marinette let out a soft laugh. "Yes." She said, mirth shining in her eyes.

"Good," Adrien yawned. "I'm much too tired to explain the finer points of commerce." And then he paused. "How is it—" he eyed her. "That we speak the same language?"

She smiled. "Magic."


End file.
